


Sleep-Deprived

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Niall, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry just wants to sleep, Hurt Niall, Jerk Harry, M/M, Mean Harry, Narry - Freeform, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could not for the life of him <em>ever</em> sleep on plane trips. It didn’t matter if he was all cuddled up with Niall and dead tired, something about the vibrations of turbulence kept him up the entire time. And as everyone knows, a tired Harry is a grumpy Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> All of my one shots on here are coming from my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com feel free to follow me and/or leave your own prompt!

It hadn’t been a great day for the members of One Direction. After being on an 11 hour flight after a 4 hour delay, the boys were already having a terrible day. Then they got mobbed by a huge group of fangirls, holding them up for another hour. Because of all of the delays, the boys didn’t get to go to the hotel before rehearsals. Times like these were when the boys realized that this business wasn’t all fun and games. All of the boys just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep but were forced to go straight to rehearsals and then straight to a concert. This ultimately put all of the boys into really _really_ bad moods. 

Harry especially. 

Harry could not for the life of him _ever_ sleep on plane trips. It didn’t matter if he was all cuddled up with Niall and dead tired, something about the vibrations of turbulence kept him up the entire time. And as everyone knows, a tired Harry is a grumpy Harry. 

Zayn, Liam, Louis, and even Niall weren’t much better off. None of them talked on the way to the venue, each too tired to think of conversation. Louis and Zayn were snoozing in the middle row of seats while Liam was up front, hat pulled over his eyes. That left Harry and Niall in the back. 

Now usually, Harry would be fine with this. More than fine, actually. Harry loved Niall and Niall loved Harry everyone knew– well, neither of them had actually said it yet, but that doesn’t really matter– and Niall was the perfect size for cuddling and his hair was always so soft but- 

But Niall had really been getting on Harry’s nerve today. For example: During the delay, Niall kept everyone up when Harry was trying to sleep (because he _knew_ he wasn’t going to be able to sleep on the plane), just because Niall wanted to play hide and go seek and Harry was always Niall’s partner. Then again during the mob, Niall was just holding on to Harry _so_ tightly and yeah, Niall has claustrophobia and Harry knows he gets scared but Harry is tired and can’t just carry Niall around whenever he wants. 

And now. Now, Harry swears Niall is doing it on purpose. 

Niall’s foot is incessantly tapping and he’s humming one of Harry’s songs and usually it’s endearing but right now Harry wants to kick him out of the car. 

But, of course, Harry doesn’t do that. He instead settles for glaring at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed and mouth flattened into a straight line. Niall doesn’t seem to notice at first, his eyes trained out the window. But as the minutes tick by, his eyes start to flicker from his boyfriend to the window and he soon turns his body towards Harry, stopping his humming and tapping to ask in a hushed whisper, “Everythin’ ok, Haz?”

Harry wants to say no, but instead he just settles for a curt nod. He notices Niall’s confused and slightly hurt look, but ignores it. 

Niall doesn’t hum or tap anymore after that so Harry considers it a win. 

The car ride doesn’t take too long and soon their dragging themselves into rehearsals. 

The other boys get into it pretty quickly, singing and jumping around like usual, but Niall and Harry are still moping around, skirting awkwardly around each other. Louis sends Harry a questioning look but Harry brushes him off, “Just tired, mate.” He laughs. 

About halfway through practice Harry sees Zayn and Niall out of the corner of his eye, both near the edge of the room. Zayn is hugging Niall, who looks upset and tired. 

Harry glares harshly at the two members who had always been a little too close when Harry was away. Harry sneers at them. Of course Niall went straight to Zayn the second Harry couldn’t give him all the attention he needed to survive. Whatever. 

After that Liam and Zayn start giving him weird looks, but it isn’t until after rehearsals are over that he breaks, “What?” He snaps at the two when he catches them whispering to each other. 

“What’s up with you today, bro?” Zayn asks, eyebrows furrowed. Harry rolls his eyes, Zayn is the last person he wants to see right now. 

“Nothing is wrong! I’m sorry I’m fuckin’ tired?” He says. Zayn’s eyes narrow at Harry, opening his mouth to return a comment when Liam interrupts. 

“No yeah, we’re all tired, yeah? Lets jsut do the concert and we can all go home.” Liam says quickly, sensing the tension about to break out in the room. It’s a few minutes before the 5SOS boys go out to start off the concert when Niall approaches Harry for the second time. 

“Harry…” He starts, jumping when Harry spins on his heel to look at him with a mean look. “Um…” Niall tries, not quite used to this Harry.

Harry growls, “Did you have anything important to say or can I go back to doing something that’s actually worth my time?” Harry’s almost surprised at his own cruelty, but he forgets it as soon as Niall responds. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? I don’t understand why you’re mad at me.” Niall whimpers, his eyes focused on the floor. 

Harry clenches his jaw. “Leave me alone, Niall." 

Niall’s eyes widen, opening his mouth to say something, but he ends up just closing it and walking away quickly. 

Ash, Luke, Mike, and Cal do their part of the show with as much gusto as usual, absolutely killing it and Harry hopes that it’ll make up for the One Direction performance tonight because he knows it won’t be their best. The boys have about 10 minutes before showtime when Niall talks to Harry again. 

Harry is surprised he’s even still trying. Niall has his jaw set, looking like he’s actually gathered his wits this time but Harry cuts him off before he can even begin. "Fucking save it, Niall. Everyone knows that whatever the hell you say this time won’t mean shit, just like everything else you ever say. I mean really, do you ever shut up? God, you’ve been keeping me up for the past 20 hours with your meaningless bullshit. When are you going to understand that I _do not_ care?!” Harry all but roars. 

The docking station is absolutely silent in the seconds following but Harry doesn’t even notice in his rage. He just presses his fingers to his temples, rubbing away the headache he can already feel coming on. He closes his eyes and turns away, finishing his rant with a low, “So leave me the fuck alone.”

He hears Niall’s footsetps practically running away and Harry groans, knowing that one of the other boys is going to come in here and beat him up soon. They had all agreed at some point when the band began that Niall was the baby of the band. Maybe he wasn’t the youngest, but he was the shortest and had the tiniest frame. Plus, he was a little more emotional and needed more affection than the others. 

To Harry’s surprise no one comes to give him a lecture about hurting Niall. Instead, one by one, the boys come into the station, all looking tired and emotionless. It’s two minutes before showtime when everyone realizes that Niall isn’t there yet. Cue the entire backstage freaking out. 

Of course, Harry didn’t really notice the commotion around him. He was just sitting in his position, trying to prepare himself for being on the stage for two hours. 

“Harry, where the hell is Niall?” Zayn asks, shaking Harry’s shoulder somewhat frantically. 

Harry scowls at the older boy. “How would I know?" 

Zayn scowls right back at Harry, "Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he’s your boyfriend?” He says, sarcasm dripping off of his words. 

Harry stands up, shoving Zayn a little, “You don’t get to patronize me." 

"I’m not ‘patronizing’ you Harry, what the hell? He’s your boyfriend, treat him like so.” Zayn says, stepping away from the volatile boy. 

The next second, Niall rushes in, eyes red-rimmed and body deflated muttering, “Sorry, sorry." 

With that, Zayn helps him up on the platform and he shuffles into his place in between Louis and Harry. 

Harry huffs, "Can’t do anything on his own, can he?” He thinks he says it on his breath, but Niall’s broken look says otherwise. 

* * * *

To say that the concert was horrible would be an understatement. Niall was basically silent the entire time. He told Dan discreetly before Little Things that he wasn’t going to play that night, handing the worried-looking man his acoustic. Even during his solos, Niall was uncharacteristically quiet. Louis even had to help him, picking up a bit more on the harmonizing. Luckily, the fans didn’t seem to notice Harry’s bad mood or Niall’s lack of personality. Liam, Zayn, and Louis were a bit louder and out there that night, letting Harry have his space and giving Niall his own as well. Zayn didn’t even try to act friendly towards Harry, glaring at him ever since he saw Niall’s face. Of course everyone could see the signs when Niall cried. His eyes would be rimmed with an alarming shade of red and he would be sniffly for the rest of the night. 

Harry shook his head violently, trying to get any thought of Niall out of his head. As the night went on and he started to wake up a little more, thinking about Niall and everything he said just made his heart hurt. 

After the concert was the worst. Louis, Zayn, and Liam had decided sometime in the night that they felt awake enough to go clubbing. Harry, obviously, declined. Niall looked torn when Harry announced he wouldn’t be going. Zayn glanced over at Harry and whispered something into Niall’s ear, something that made Niall smile a little and made Harry’s jealousy peek through the roof. 

Harry eagerly took his key card from the lady near the door and rushed into the large black SUV as quickly as he could, not wanting to watch anymore of Zayn comforting _his_ Niall. 

His Niall, who he just called worthless and told to leave him the fuck alone- 

Harry shivers and buries his head in his hands. He suddenly _hates_ himself. What the fuck? He had sworn long ago that he would never let anyone hurt Niall and here he is, being the culprit. Harry jumps slightly when the door is opened. Niall slowly gets in the car, whispering almost silently a quick apology. 

Harry shakes his head, trying to dismiss it, looking awestruck. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something- _anything_ \- but another door opens and the driver gets in, taking them straight to the hotel. 

The car ride is short but awkward. Harry spends his time staring at Niall while Niall stares at the ground. Niall gets out of the car quickly, quickly thanking the driver and jumping out to speed through the door. Fans are screaming loudly on either side of the gates keeping them away from the door, so Harry’s yell of “Niall!” Is lost somewhere in the midst. 

Harry hurries after the Irish boy, ignoring all of the fans screaming for him. Harry rushes to get into the elevator Niall is already in, catching it at the last second. Niall still refuses to look at him, his eyes looking glassy and faded. Harry just wants to grab him and make him feel better like he usually can. 

But he knows that this time he went too far. 

The elevator dings and the doors open and they both set off down the hall. Harry stops at his door, expecting Niall to follow him seeing as they had shared a room together ever since the two got into a relationship. 

But Niall doesn’t wait behind him, instead he continues walking and Harry, not knowing what else to do, desperately calls, “Niall?" 

Niall freezes, his feet seemingly stuck to the standard, cheap looking rug on the floor.

"Um- where are you going?” Harry asks and it sounds so _stupid_ and _lame_ and Harry mentally face-palms. 

Niall’s eyes meet his briefly before returning to the ground. “I’m stayin’ with Zayn tonight. Don’ wanna bother your sleepin, ya know?” Niall says softly, his irish accent thick and Harry _knows_ that it means that Niall’s either scared or nervous or maybe both and that _kills_ Harry. 

Harry shakes his head. “No… no… you can stay here.” Harry says, wanting nothing more than to apologize a thousand times and do anything to make the other boy feel better. 

Niall doesn’t look at him. “I think… I think it’s best for me to stay with Zayn." 

And that sounds a whole lot like no and Harry hates it. "Niall, _please_.” Harry says, his voice cracking slightly, but Niall’s already turned and rushed down the hall. 

* * * *

Harry did not sleep well that night. 

Despite his absolute lack of sleep the 24 hours before, Harry just couldn’t get his mind off of Niall. 

Was he crying right now?

Or was Zayn with him? 

Was Zayn cuddling with him?

Was Zayn _touching_ him?

Harry growled at his own thoughts. Niall wouldn’t do that. Niall would cheat on him, Niall wouldn’t do anything with anyone while they were in a relationship. 

Harry’s heart stopped. Were they even still in a relationship? 

Harry had said some pretty terrible things. He wouldn’t have blamed Niall if he wanted to break up but they couldn’t possibly be officially broken up if they hadn’t talked about it, right. Harry’s heart was beating out of control, panic overtaking his entire being. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the clock that clearly stated the time at 2:30am. He rushed over to the door, flinging it open and nearly running over a body in the doorway. 

Harry jolts when he recognizes Niall standing right in front of him, looking as if he’s going to curl in on himself. 

“Niall?” Harry asks softly, not liking the tears he sees in Niall’s eyes. 

Niall opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, nothing at all. At least, not until a painful sounding sob leaves his throat and Harry can’t stand it anymore. He grabs Niall into his arms, picking the smaller boy up into his arms and bringing him into their room. 

Niall is full on bawling into Harry’s neck, apologizing over and over again as Harry shushes him quietly. By the time Niall calms down, his breaths shortened into hiccups and his face buried in Harry’s shoulder, they’re sat on the bed against the headboard. 

“Kitten,” Harry starts, the nickname coming out of habit. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I can’t even tell you why the hell I said those things to you. I totally understand if you can’t forgive me, because what I said was unforgivable, but please let me tell you that everything I said was not true and I was just saying whatever I could that would hurt you because I was tired. I didn’t mean any of it, none of it is true, you’re so important and I love you so much I’m so, so sorry.” He says, his heart stabbing painfully against his chest. 

Niall is looking at him now, his eyes finally returning back to their normal brilliant blue. “You love me?” He asks and Harry’s eyes widen before nodding vehemently. 

Niall rests his head against Harry’s shoulder. “And I’m not worthless? I don’t really just talk shit, right? I mean, Zayn told me that you just said that cause’ you were tired and I believe him– and you– but I just-” Niall rambles and Harry stops him, kissing his temple swiftly. 

“You’re so important, baby. You mean so much to the boys and the fans and you’re absolutely _everything_ to me. And C'mon, kitten, look at all of the amazing songs you’ve written for us. Everything you say is interesting and amazing and you’re amazing and I love you so much." 

Niall’s eyes are watering again but his eyes are happy and he’s smiling and then he’s kissing Harry, hard. "I love you too.” He says against the bigger boy’s mouth. 

“Thank god.” Harry says, “Now can we please just cuddle and sleep?” He asks, yawning loudly, the tiredness from earlier returning tenfold. 

“Of course.” Niall responds, but Harry is already asleep, arms curled protectively around the boy he loves.


End file.
